1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conveyer apparatus which conveys a print medium such as a sheet of paper.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-111472 describes a conveyance mechanism which is employed in a printing machine of inkjet type or the like and configured to feed a sheet toward a printing unit with registration rollers.
In this conveyance mechanism, inclination of a sheet is corrected by striking the sheet against a pair of stopped registration rollers so that the sheet may stop to form slack therein. Thereafter, the registration rollers are driven to feed the sheet to a printing unit. The registration rollers are stopped once the sheet exits the registration rollers.
The registration rollers are stopped by short-circuit brake control. In the short-circuit brake control, terminals of a DC motor for driving the registration rollers are short-circuited.